A Family Reuinion
by AlwaysTheMikaelsons
Summary: After everything that happened the Mikaelson family is finally gathering together to protect their brother.
1. Chapter 1

After watching the episode I thought how would it looked like if Elijah was part of it, so I took the scene I liked the most, wrote it in my way and continued it with my imagination.  
Hope you will enjoy ;)

"You'd really dagger me?" He said with a shiver in his voice, this family was ruined long before but he never thought Rebekah, his little sister would dagger him, not after her experience with this devilish weapon "If I do, Damon's compulsion's ends and this is all over"  
she answered.  
Kol tried to process the whole situation he could barely talk, he was shocked "Than you're not better than Niklaus" he sighed "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them, look at what this family has become".  
His eyes were teary, he missed his united family, "When Elijah won't even show his face" he continued, "He's so disgusted by our bickering".  
The mentioning of her brother brought thoughts into Rebekah's mind, Kol was right, Elijah was right.  
"This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet, just imagine what would happen if it is."  
Rebekah was still overwhelmed by her brother's reaction, she never saw Kol like that before, he was the fun brother, never too worried about anything, she realized something bad is going with this family, and someone needs to stop it, she ready to give up on daggering her beloved sibling as she said, "This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure".  
Kol was too emotional at the moment he let his feelings control him, Rebekah found herself standing under her brother's arm while he's holding the ultimate weapon, the only one that can kill her forever, "Kol" she said in her unstable voice, she was scared, she couldn't believe it, they used to be so close, what happened ?  
"I won't let you raise Silas" He already started to regret but he couldn't stop himself.  
It all happened so quickly, suddenly a figure came out of the hallway, it was too fast to see and recognize it, it snatched the weapon out of Kol's arm and just stood there between Kol and Rebekah.  
"I guess I should never leave you alone."  
Kol was grateful to see his brother's face again, and of course that he stopped him from killing his baby sister, "Elijah" he whispered.  
"Kol" the elder brother said with a cold expression on his face "Mind to explain, brother? "  
"What a family gathering" said Klaus as he got into the room.  
"Nice to see you too Niklaus" Elijah grinned.  
Rebekah just stood there looking at Elijah as he was her miracle; she wished she could've looked in the same way at all of her siblings.  
Elijah returned a look to his frightened sister and then turned his look back to his little brother.  
"I'm still waiting for an explanation" he got closer to Kol.  
" Lijah and I need to have a little conversation" He rolled his eyes implying everyone to get out of the room.  
"E-lijah" Elijah corrected him in anger.  
Klaus let a quiet giggle out as he accompanied Rebekah out of the room.  
"I am listening" Elijah took a seat and left his eyes to look at Kol, nothing more just him and his baby brother. He still thought about him this way, his baby brother, he lived more than toughened years and yet in Elijah's eyes he was his baby brother, still a child.  
"It was Rebekah she wanted to dagger me" Kol said.  
Elijah realized it, he was in the house few moment before he ran into the room, he heard part of their conversation but there was a missing piece in his puzzle "For a reason, obviously" he said.  
"So now you're siding with her?" Kol said as he took a seat in front of his brother.  
"No" Elijah said shortly, "All I want is to get the whole picture... For now."  
"Now that's a long story" Kol grinned "A lot has happened since you've been gone brother".  
Elijah nodded "I can see."  
"Well Elena has turned … Into a vampire… By Rebekah" He said.  
"I'm aware of that" Elijah looked straight into Kol eyes, it seemed as he was afraid to tell him those news.  
"Aren't you mad at her?" Kol let a little grin out.  
"There's nothing I can do about it." He sounded disappointed.  
"You can take a lesson from Nik" Elijah looked at his brother, surprised to hear these words coming out of him especially after his little fight with Rebekah "Than I won't be better than both".  
Kol seemed happy from this answer, as his brother passed his test, "So it's about your morality?" He asked.  
Elijah didn't answer, he looked down at the floor ,he didn't know what it was about but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.  
"Well apparently," The voice interrupted Elijah's daydreaming "there is something to do about it."  
"I knew about that cure long before" Elijah said.  
"Forgot you were all together in your journeys" Kol sighed in jealousy.  
Elijah always thought Kol would be an amazing addition to their journeys but they always were a trio him, Klaus and Rebekah "You were in the east at this time Kol" he replied.  
"Elijah !" he yelled at his brother, Elijah raised his look back at Kol surprised from the yell "You're ruining bed time story" Kol chuckled "Now let me continue".  
Elijah grinned "My apologize, please continue".  
"Now there are 3 teams in the race for the cure, team Rebekah accompanied by Stefan" Kol said as Elijah made a surprised expression, but didn't say anything, letting his brother to continue "team Klaus, Elena and all the gang members, and team Shane.. and Bonnie".  
"Shane?" Elijah had to ask this one.  
"Professor Shane you will see him around… unfortunately" he answered with a grin on his face.  
"I guess there's also team Kol in all of this plot" he said.  
"Obviously" the younger brother said while holding the grin on his face "the only team with sense that doesn't want to find the cure, and doesn't want to wake Silas, and would stop at nothing."  
"I assume killing your sister wouldn't be a problem too" Elijah said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
"Well..." Kol started but got interrupted by his brother "Kol I don't need to tell you what's right and what's wrong" he sighed "I don't need to be your father".  
there was a moment of silence, but the silence broke when Klaus stepped into the room "Well you don't have to but since you're trying so hard we thought on making it easier for you" he said "Congratulations Kol you just earned yourself a new enemy" Elijah looked at Kol with a cold expression as his brother, Nik gave his little speech.  
"I found your little talent of causing troubles to be very annoying".  
"What now Kol?" Elijah said as his expression began to look worried.

After watching the episode I thought how would it looked like if Elijah was part of it, so I took the scene I liked the most, wrote it in my way and continued it with my imagination.  
Hope you will enjoy ;)

"You'd really dagger me?" He said with a shiver in his voice, this family was ruined long before but he never thought Rebekah, his little sister would dagger him, not after her experience with this devilish weapon "If I do, Damon's compulsion's ends and this is all over"  
she answered.  
Kol tried to process the whole situation he could barely talk, he was shocked "Than you're not better than Niklaus" he sighed "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them, look at what this family has become".  
His eyes were teary, he missed his united family, "When Elijah won't even show his face" he continued, "He's so disgusted by our bickering".  
The mentioning of her brother brought thoughts into Rebekah's mind, Kol was right, Elijah was right.  
"This cure has ruined us, and it hasn't even been found yet, just imagine what would happen if it is."  
Rebekah was still overwhelmed by her brother's reaction, she never saw Kol like that before, he was the fun brother, never too worried about anything, she realized something bad is going with this family, and someone needs to stop it, she ready to give up on daggering her beloved sibling as she said, "This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure".  
Kol was too emotional at the moment he let his feelings control him, Rebekah found herself standing under her brother's arm while he's holding the ultimate weapon, the only one that can kill her forever, "Kol" she said in her unstable voice, she was scared, she couldn't believe it, they used to be so close, what happened ?  
"I won't let you raise Silas" He already started to regret but he couldn't stop himself.  
It all happened so quickly, suddenly a figure came out of the hallway, it was too fast to see and recognize it, it snatched the weapon out of Kol's arm and just stood there between Kol and Rebekah.  
"I guess I should never leave you alone."  
Kol was grateful to see his brother's face again, and of course that he stopped him from killing his baby sister, "Elijah" he whispered.  
"Kol" the elder brother said with a cold expression on his face "Mind to explain, brother? "  
"What a family gathering" said Klaus as he got into the room.  
"Nice to see you too Niklaus" Elijah grinned.  
Rebekah just stood there looking at Elijah as he was her miracle; she wished she could've looked in the same way at all of her siblings.  
Elijah returned a look to his frightened sister and then turned his look back to his little brother.  
"I'm still waiting for an explanation" he got closer to Kol.  
" Lijah and I need to have a little conversation" He rolled his eyes implying everyone to get out of the room.  
"E-lijah" Elijah corrected him in anger.  
Klaus let a quiet giggle out as he accompanied Rebekah out of the room.  
"I am listening" Elijah took a seat and left his eyes to look at Kol, nothing more just him and his baby brother. He still thought about him this way, his baby brother, he lived more than toughened years and yet in Elijah's eyes he was his baby brother, still a child.  
"It was Rebekah she wanted to dagger me" Kol said.  
Elijah realized it, he was in the house few moment before he ran into the room, he heard part of their conversation but there was a missing piece in his puzzle "For a reason, obviously" he said.  
"So now you're siding with her?" Kol said as he took a seat in front of his brother.  
"No" Elijah said shortly, "All I want is to get the whole picture... For now."  
"Now that's a long story" Kol grinned "A lot has happened since you've been gone brother".  
Elijah nodded "I can see."  
"Well Elena has turned … Into a vampire… By Rebekah" He said.  
"I'm aware of that" Elijah looked straight into Kol eyes, it seemed as he was afraid to tell him those news.  
"Aren't you mad at her?" Kol let a little grin out.  
"There's nothing I can do about it." He sounded disappointed.  
"You can take a lesson from Nik" Elijah looked at his brother, surprised to hear these words coming out of him especially after his little fight with Rebekah "Than I won't be better than both".  
Kol seemed happy from this answer, as his brother passed his test, "So it's about your morality?" He asked.  
Elijah didn't answer, he looked down at the floor ,he didn't know what it was about but he knew he wouldn't be able to do it.  
"Well apparently," The voice interrupted Elijah's daydreaming "there is something to do about it."  
"I knew about that cure long before" Elijah said.  
"Forgot you were all together in your journeys" Kol sighed in jealousy.  
Elijah always thought Kol would be an amazing addition to their journeys but they always were a trio him, Klaus and Rebekah "You were in the east at this time Kol" he replied.  
"Elijah !" he yelled at his brother, Elijah raised his look back at Kol surprised from the yell "You're ruining bed time story" Kol chuckled "Now let me continue".  
Elijah grinned "My apologize, please continue".  
"Now there are 3 teams in the race for the cure, team Rebekah accompanied by Stefan" Kol said as Elijah made a surprised expression, but didn't say anything, letting his brother to continue "team Klaus, Elena and all the gang members, and team Shane.. and Bonnie".  
"Shane?" Elijah had to ask this one.  
"Professor Shane you will see him around… unfortunately" he answered with a grin on his face.  
"I guess there's also team Kol in all of this plot" he said.  
"Obviously" the younger brother said while holding the grin on his face "the only team with sense that doesn't want to find the cure, and doesn't want to wake Silas, and would stop at nothing."  
"I assume killing your sister wouldn't be a problem too" Elijah said with a bit of disappointment in his voice.  
"Well..." Kol started but got interrupted by his brother "Kol I don't need to tell you what's right and what's wrong" he sighed "I don't need to be your father".  
there was a moment of silence, but the silence broke when Klaus stepped into the room "Well you don't have to but since you're trying so hard we thought on making it easier for you" he said "Congratulations Kol you just earned yourself a new enemy" Elijah looked at Kol with a cold expression as his brother, Nik gave his little speech.  
"I found your little talent of causing troubles to be very annoying".  
"What now Kol?" Elijah said as his expression began to look worried.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews, here's chapter 2 hope you'll enjoy reading J

"Stop being so paranoid about Silas, Kol!" Rebekah said as she entered the room and stood beside Klaus.  
Kol wanted to say something but got interrupted by Elijah, "He's right Rebekah, you don't know what he's capable of" He said.  
"Not you too Elijah" She replied "he tried to kill Jeremy" she continued.  
"He wouldn't, he knows about the …" he started, but Rebekah stopped him "He compelled Damon to do it".  
"And now Elena and is planning to kill him" Klaus said as he stared at Kol.  
Elijah stood up, he said nothing, just walked to the door "Where are you going?" said Kol as his brother got to the door.  
Elijah stopped and turned a bit to his brother "To make some order" he said and turned, walking out of the door.  
Kol looked back at Rebekah and smirked at her "Does he have to be such a drama queen?"

The Gilbert's house was quiet that night, Elijah found himself waiting at the living room, he was invited long before, all he had to do now was to wait for one of them to appear.  
A few moments later Elijah heard a steps noise out of the window.  
"Good evening Elena" he said as the door opened, Elena entered the house, she couldn't see him yet but she could recognize the accurate accent that came along with the low gentle voice "Elijah" she said with a bit of surprise in her voice.  
Now she could see him, standing confidently in front of her "what brings you here?" she said with a warm smile.  
Elijah smiled back "Let's just say rumors float fast here in Mystic Falls".  
"What are you talking about?" she seemed concerned.  
"Killing Kol won't be as easy as you think" he said with a cold expression, not even looking at her.  
"He tried to kill Jeremy Elijah we can't just let him do it".  
Elijah caught a seat and pointed the one in front expecting Elena to sit there "Kol will stop at nothing to reach his target, and Kol is right, waking Silas won't be a wise choice" he sighed "The decision is up to you".  
Elena was speechless; she didn't know what to say.  
"We will stand by Kol. That's not a question, the question is if we will have to stand against you".  
Elijah got up, tiding his suit, "Goodnight Elena" he shot at her as he walked out of the door.

"Finally" Kol grinned as he saw his brother walks into the room "can we get full details or are you planning on keep it all as a secret?" he got up from the coach he was sitting on and stood in front of his old brother.  
"No Kol I have no intense of keeping anything from you" Elijah ran his look through the room, he was surprised to see Klaus and Rebekah were still sitting there, like nothing changed since he left.  
"Good to know brother" Kol smirked "Now, mind to share the details with us?" he said as he looked straight into Elijah's eyes.  
"I think you got into a real trouble this time" Rebekah interrupted the silence between the brothers.  
Kol turned his look to his sister and made a gentle smile "This time?" he raised his eyebrow.  
"It's not funny Kol" Klaus said "Not after the hundred times".  
"Oh stop being so bitter" Kol replied.  
Elijah continued, ignoring their little chat "Just try to avoid more troubles, we will take care of it."  
"We?" Rebekah asked and raised an eyebrow, "Yes we" Elijah replied.  
"Now that's the spirit" Kol smiled "But for now, this little hmm buddy…" he said as he raised the stake in his hands "stays with me".  
"Keep it safe Kol, the last thing we need is the Gilberts or Salvatores to have it in their position" Klaus said and added a sigh.  
"Relax Nik" Kol said in a calmed voice, he put the weapon in his inner jacket pocket and walked out of the room.

Saving Kol may was the first thing to do on Klaus' priorities list, yet he had his own tasks to complete.  
He still needed to dagger Kol to release Damon from his compulsion, he didn't want to but he knew the alternative was to kill him. He didn't like Damon at all but apparently he was an important team member and he couldn't let him run free, wanting to kill Jeremy, that's why Klaus spent his day keeping on Damon in the Salvatore's basement.  
He haven't heard from his brother since he left the room with the weapon last night, he was wondering what new trouble is he causing now, a little humorist smile appeared on the hybrid's face.  
"Kol" he quickly called his little brother "Where are you?"  
"Well the Gilberts had quite the plan, don't you think?" Kol said as he walked around the Gilbert's house.  
"We knew about it Kol, what are you doing?" he sighed.  
"Nothing Nik, just trying to fix your broken plan to raise Silas, well… tried, now I'm just teaching the Gilberts some guests inviting manners." He smirked.  
"Stop the games Kol, leave them alone" he said as he watched Damon struggling in the ceil.  
"Right after that" he smirked "Now which...which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop off both to be safe".  
The conversation ended, Klaus put his phone back in his pocket in irritation, he came closer to Damon and looked straight in his eyes "Don't leave, stay here" he commanded.

Klaus found himself standing in the door's front, he couldn't come in, the Gilbert wouldn't invite him, "Stop it Kol" he yelled at his brother.  
A scream caught his attention, he saw his brother, burning by vervaine.  
He could see the stake, blinking out of his jacket's pocket.  
No, he thought to himself, he was shivering.  
Elena took the weapon and handed it to Jeremy "Jeremy now" she scream, suddenly a figure appeared out of nowhere, "Elijah" he assumed rightly.  
The elder snatched the stake out of Jeremy's hand, he threw it to Klaus, Kol was safe now, not saying a thing, he got closer to his brother pulled him and pushed him out of the door.  
He had a terrified look, it's been 1000 years, maybe more and yet he was never as close as he was now to lose his little brother.  
He has nothing but luck, he looked at his brother his eyes were teary, "Nik" he whispered and gave a disappointed look at Elena.


End file.
